Forum:New IRC Channel
IRC Channel Okay, assuming we do end up moving, the IRC channel (#wikia-zelda) will also have to move (since we would no longer be a part of wikia). I for one propose we use the newly-registered #ZeldapediaIRC, but since this should be a community decision, I asketh of all of you- What should the new channel be called (again, assuming we do end up moving)? -'Minish Link' 23:32, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :#ZeldapedaIRC's a bit lengthy, but not so much that I have a problem with it. I don't really have that much of an opinion at this point. If people decide on #ZeldapediaIRC, I'll go with it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:37, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I feel as if we should just move the IRC channel anyways. Even if we don't move. Because we're still temp OP'g. And a request for founder will take a while. We might as well switch so we can get founder and AOP easier. Whatdya think? --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 21:44, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :::If we do move and all, we should have a support (everyone supports only one name) system with no opposes (not a poll, or any random user, maybe IPs, could vote). The 21:56, October 8, 2010 (UTC) JediBob64-Waaaiiitt a second, wouldn't that mean changing the URL? Also, it could mean more base cost for whomever is the ost, unless it is a rented or shared home server... :Nobody has a clue what you're talking about. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 00:58, October 11, 2010 (UTC) IRC Network Hey, I'm Tappy Webmaster of Hyrule.net, Mastermind of Zelda Wiki, and Server Admin of NixtrixIRC, If you guys need a new home for your IRC chat you guys are more than welcome to use our network. You can register any channel you like as long as it's not already registered. Some Zelda users already use the #Zelda channel that I run on the network. We have Trivia, Werewolf, Zelda Werewolf (Coming Soon), Acro and IdleRPG. If you guys are interested try our flash chat and at the bottom of the chat applet will be a list of the channels you are in, click "#Help" and just ask for me. You can also browse our website for more information. NixtrixIRC Suggestions for the IRC Channel name Once we get enough suggestions, we'll make a poll about it. And have people vote on it. Sound good? --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 13:25, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think it should be a poll with and tags. I'd say a ToC Suggestions-style voting thing. -'Isdrak ' 21:47, October 8, 2010 (UTC) #wikia-zelda ::If we stay with wikia. #ZeldapediaIRC ::Already slightly registered. Lenghty but do-able name. #Zeldapedia-IRC ::Registered as well. Tad bit lengthy, but good with the hyphen. #Zeldapedia ::Not registered that I know of, but less lengthy than the others. It's registered to freenode. #Zelda-IRC ::Short and to the point. The 22:09, October 8, 2010 (UTC) #IRC-Zelda ::Same, but with "IRC" first. The 22:09, October 8, 2010 (UTC) #ZP-IRC ::Throwing this out there. Short and sweet.'-- C2' / 18:15, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Comments for the name #Zeldapedia, as much as I'd love to use it. Is registered to freenode. I've tried going to #freenode to get it unregistered, as always, they were no help. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 21:52, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :If there's anymore name suggestions, we should get voting going. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 18:46, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::We should start the voting now. -'Isdrak ' 04:16, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Votes Rules #Only vote on one suggesstion. #Only support templates should be used. #No comments in the voting area, please take comments to the comment section. #Only vote if you have used the IRC. wikia-zelda ZeldapediaIRC Zeldapedia-IRC : :15:31 <+Trollby> One of the Zeldapedia ones. I guess Zeldapedia-IRC, DSM's vote --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 19:35, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : : Yeah, I agree with Jazzy I guess. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:46, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : : Oni Link 20:59, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : : After careful consideration, I think that we should have the most effective at saying our site's name: Zeldapedia. The dash makes it neater. The 01:19, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Zeldapedia Zelda-IRC : : 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 04:34, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : :--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 16:37, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : : Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:25, October 12, 2010 (UTC) IRC-Zelda ZP-IRC : : Isdrak ''' 14:04, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : : McGillivray227 14:33, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : :Birdman5589 (talk) 15:45, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : :.Phantom Zelda : Echo 1125 (talk) 19:11, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : :-'''Minish Link 00:38, October 12, 2010 (UTC) : : I know I suggested it, but I like this one the best.'-- C2' / 01:13, October 12, 2010 (UTC) : : Dawn Of A New Day (is cool) : :/\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T (talk) 00:05, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Half-decent, but also the only one I'll support. --AuronKaizer ' 02:32, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : : '' Just throw my vote in for whatever the majority is '''From Stars : : --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 21:08, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Comments Quoting this completely so I'm not blocked: :15:30 <@Jazzi> wikia-zelda :15:30 <@Jazzi> ZeldapediaIRC :15:30 <@Jazzi> Zeldapedia-IRC :15:30 <@Jazzi> Zeldapedia :15:30 <@Jazzi> Zelda-IRC :15:30 <@Jazzi> IRC-Zelda :15:30 <@Jazzi> ZP-IRC :15:30 <@Jazzi> Those are our options :15:30 <@Jazzi> Which one do you want to vote on? :15:30 <+Trollby> Uh... :15:30 <@Redeadhunter> I'm an idiot :15:30 <+Trollby> Hrm. :15:31 <+Trollby> One of the Zeldapedia ones. I guess Zeldapedia-IRC :15:31 <@Vaarsuvius> ...Then go vote >.> :15:31 <@Jazzi> Xykeb, am I allowed to put his vote in? :15:32 <@Jazzi> He can't :15:32 <@Jazzi> He's blocked from ZP :15:32 <@Vaarsuvius> Wait, still? :15:32 <@Vaarsuvius> Never mind then. :15:32 <@Vaarsuvius> Sorry 'bout that. :15:32 <@Asty> Wow :15:32 <@Asty> I don't get how people miss the key in the hole under the block :15:32 <@Vaarsuvius> I, uh, guess in this rare circumstance, yes. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 19:34, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Results So, after about a week of voting, the channel's new name will be #ZP-IRC. If you are strongly against moving IRC channels, please voice out in this section '''NEATLY' or in the IRC NEATLY so I can get logs. So this means that when you're at here you will need to type in #ZP-IRC. And that should take you to our IRC channel. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 21:45, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Breakdown of IRC users Founder *AuronKaizer AOP *Jäzzi *Birdman5589 *Ccbermanzzpedia *From Beyond The Stars *McGillivray227 *Minish Link *Redeadhunter *The Midna *Xykeb Zraliv +V *Dawn Of A New Day *DekuStickMaster *TheLegion *Isdrakthül *Oni Dark Link *Pie145 +b *Leekduck **5c0a4efb@gateway/web/freenode/ip.92.10.78.251 *Morpheus **caac7321@gateway/web/freenode/ip.202.172.151.33 *Roxy **cb2d1f36@gateway/web/freenode/ip.203.45.31.54 *UnknownFork **18a344d4@gateway/web/freenode/ip.24.163.68.212 *WMM **485a6ee8@gateway/web/freenode/ip.72.90.110.232 Issues While ZP-IRC was the most voted, apparently it belongs to a couple of complete losers and we've "invaded their channel". So unfortunately, ZP-IRC is out of the game, since we can't register it and it belongs to some trolls. -'Minish Link' 23:17, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Due to that, we may be using IRC-ZP, Zeldapedia-IRC, or Zelda-IRC #IRC-ZP : : Isdrak ' 23:21, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : : 'Phantom Zelda : : - McGillivray227 23:26, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Sure. Dawn Of A New Day (is cool) #Zeldapedia-IRC : : -'''Minish Link 23:22, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : : I wouldn't wanna encroach on the space of 1337 hackers. While a bit, err, how did I put it? "Cumbersome"? It gets the point across. Oh, and obviously, this'll probably be the regular channel of Psychonauts cosplayers. --AuronKaizer ' 23:26, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : : --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:27, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : : already registered, much less of a hassle. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 23:29, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : : In my case, the cumbersome name won't even be an issue. And it's already registered, it seems like the most professional name to me, so I have no reason to say no to this one.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 01:02, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Regardless of my previous vote, I'm actually not feeling that one anymore. Plus, peer pressure and all that jazz. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:43, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : :As I said before it describes us best and typing a couple more letters wont kill anyone Oni Link 19:19, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Same reason as above. Heh, now I miss #ZP-IRC. The 23:26, October 15, 2010 (UTC) #Zelda-IRC